gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
High School Never Ends
High School Never Ends is the first episode of Season 2 of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation and the twenty-third episode overall. It was the second season premiere and the first appearance onscreen of fan favorite character, Lana Addison. New Directions struggles with the fact that because they aren't National Champions, they are still branded losers. Meanwhile, a new girl named Lana Addison sets her sights on taking out Bella to get to Hallie. When Lana attempts to join New Directions, Bella's not too keen on having her in Glee Club. Meanwhile, India makes her return, only to see that things have changed and she's not the Queen Bee anymore...Hallie is. Plot As the episode starts, Parker Pennington is interviewing different members of New Directions about their summer. We learn Declan Pierce quit Glee Club to focus on his grades while James has been forced to repeat his sophomore year. Also Azimio has graduated. James, Jaxon, and Declan are then slushied by Louis who is now the main bully. New girl, Lana Addison is gym class with Bella. Lana is rich and a bit of a tomboy. They begin to play a game of dodgeball. Lana has her sights to take down Bella and get Hallie for herself. Lana hits Bella and she falls to the ground. Miles approaches Lana after class. He witnessed Lana throwing the dodgeball. Miles agrees with Lana that Bella and Hallie are not meant for each other. The two plan to break them up. Will walks into the choir room. They have lost two members, India and Declan. The kids are bummed because since they lost as Nationals, they are at the bottom of the social ladder. Will plans for the group to recreit new members by performing. Will goes to the lunch room and sits with Emma and Bieste. As will starts to talk about the kids, they walk into the room dressed like Kesha. New Directions then performs We R Who We R. After it was over, there was no applause. New Directions then walk out with their heads held low. Next day, at Glee Club, no one said anything. Lana then walked in. Bella thinks she looks familiiar. They acknowledge they met last year at some point. Miles says she has come to audition. Lana sings Somebody Out There as her auditiion song. After, they talk about letting her in. Bella is uneasy about it so they decide to put Lana on a callback list. At lunch, everyone is divided into their social cliques outside Glee Club Nicole with the Brainiacs, Hallie with the popular kids, John with the skaters, and Jaxon and James with the Jocks The lunch room then bursts into Sick to the Status Quo. Adam makes his debut as Lanas best friend. India makes a a triumphant return during the songs. She is now back at McKinley. London was not very nice to her. Miles in the courtyard alone and Lana comes by. Miles admits he is confused on where he stands with India. Lana say her mom is a control freak and perfectionsist. Miles still cares for Bella, but knows he should not be with her. He wants her to go far and feels Hallie is holding her back. Jaxon and James meet in the auditorium to rehearse. They sing New Classic. Hallie thinks to herself. She has everything but something feels like its missing and she feels like she never lived up to her potential. The missing piece Chris stole. Hallie sings Breakaway in the empty choir room. Lana appears in the doorway listening to Hallie. Lana walks away before Hallie notices. Lana catches up with Bella. They call a truce until they take down India. Back at Dalton, the Warblers learn New Directions will be their competition for sectionals. They then question Dillon's loyalty as he is dating Nicole. Miles confronts India about their relationship. India kisses him for her answer. Bella was watches this from afar and sings Misery Business. India then joins in as she watches Miles walk off. There is tension between India and Bella New Directions agrees to allow Lana to join New Directions. Bella says she should be on her way. The group talks about how hard it has been. Will says high school never ends. The group then performs High School Never Ends. Lana still has not shown up. Lucas then pulls Evan aside to make a confession Lana has been called to Sue's office but not about the Cheerios. Definitive Editions You can read the Definitive Edition of the episode here: The Definitive Editions: High School Never Ends Songs Starring *'Jaxon Pierce' created by JamesonOTP *'Zoey "Honey" Berry' created by The blue eyes girl *'Lucas Aguirre' created by Co0kiitho0 *'Miles Larson' created by Parachuting *'Isabella "Bella" James' created by The blue eyes girl *'Nicole Martin' created by Zinnia3 *'Evan Marx' created by ClevanOTP *'James Holland' created by Klainer619 *'Kevin Rhodes 'created by Fallin' *'John Weiner' created by ArpickgLeeker *'Rose Mitchell' created by Rossidaniella *'India Wilson' created by TheOneWithThe GoldenGiraffe *'Breeziline "Breezy" Hollister' created by LoveYouLikeCrazy *'Hallie Grace' created by QuinnQuinn *'Declan Pierce' created by JamesonOTP *'Dillon Cregger' created by JamesonOTP *'Lana Addison' created by CharyssaOTP *'Chuck Salvatore' created by Camsay * Xander "X" Davis created by BloodOntheRocks Guest Starring *Will Schuester *Emma Pillsbury-Schuester *Coach Shannon Beiste *Sue Sylvester Trivia *There is an error on the covers. The Calling song is listed as 'Someone Out There" instead of the correct title "Somebody Out There." Covers 190px-Breakway.png 190px-Highschoolneverends.png 190px-Miserybusiness.png 190px-Newclassic2.png 190px-Sticktothestatusquo.png 190px-Someoneoutthere.png 190px-Werwhower.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episode Category:Song Name Episodes Category:Season Premieres